Acceptation
by LVEB
Summary: COMPLETE. Post Wilson's heart spoiler saison 4 Wilson centric. Déni, Colère, marchandage, désespoir, acceptation. Cinq obstacles à franchir, cinq pas à faire pour retrouver la paix.Wilson en sera-t-il capable ? Wilson, house friendship pas de slash
1. Déni

_Disclaimer: J'avais voulu changer mon nom en David Shore mais je me suis ravisée... Je me suis dit que ça ne tromperait personne ! Bref je ne possède pas House etc _

_Première fic housienne. Parce que mon petit coeur pleure encore après le dernier épisode de la saison 4 ! Et parce que j'aimerai voir la saison 5 ! J'espère que cela vous plaira! (je vous rassure les prochains chapitres seront plus longs ! Bonne lecture... LVEB  
_

**_Déni_**

Il est couché sur le lit. Les yeux fermés. Recroquevillé comme un enfant qui ne serait pas encore né.

Inspire

Son odeur sur les draps.

Son parfum dans la pièce

Il la voit. Allongée sur le lit. A côté de lui. Sur les draps bleus qu'elle a changé ce matin. Sur le matelas qu'ils ont acheté ensemble. Elle tourne la tête et le regarde. Elle sourit. Dans la lumière ses cheveux sont couleur incendie. Elle est belle. Ses yeux se perdent dans le brouillard comme toujours lorsqu'ils viennent de faire l'amour.

Il tend la main vers elle. Caresser encore une fois sa peau tendre.

Inspire

Son odeur sur les draps.

Son parfum dans la pièce.

Il la voit. Allongée sur le lit. Tout contre lui. Si tiède qu'il en oublie le reste. La démangeaison que lui procurent les draps blancs réglementaires. La blessure trop rouge qu'elle porte au front. Le bruit tranquille du respirateur. Si tiède. Il veut nicher sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Elle le regarde. Elle sourit. Ses paupières se ferment.

Inspire

Son odeur sur les draps

Son parfum dans la pièce.

Sa main est retombée sur le matelas. Son visage est pressé contre l'oreiller. Il suffoque. Ses poumons vont exploser.

Il ouvre les yeux.

Il n'y a personne à ses côtés. Il n'y a personne tout contre lui. Que le vide. Et la peine qui lui laboure la poitrine.

Elle n'est pas là.

Son odeur est sur les draps, son parfum est dans la pièce.

Elle ne reviendra pas

Expire.

Recroquevillé sur le lit, il pleure comme un enfant


	2. Colère

_Disclaimer: cf chap 1..._

_Merci aux lecteurs et à la revieweuses du chapitre 1. Voici la deuxième partie: après le déni la colère. Pauvre Wilson...Très bonne lecture à tous ! LVEB  
_

**Colère**

L'homme est accoudé au chambranle de la porte. Il n'est qu'une silhouette qui se découpe dans la lumière artificielle de l'hôpital. Appuyée péniblement sur une canne. Une silhouette bien connue. Trop connue. Une silhouette qu'il ne veut pas voir.

Une vague de rage l'envahit.

-« Avec un patient »

Sa voix est sèche et sans appel. Il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec la pathétique créature qui peine à se tenir debout.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte la silhouette se voûte un peu plus. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, la silhouette s'obstine et se refuse à disparaître.

Ses mains tremblent. Sa vision se brouille. Ses yeux le brûlent.

La seringue lui échappe. Et son patient à l'air terrifié. Il prend sa tête entre ses poings serrés. Il congédie le patient. Sa voix est blanche.

Il est seul maintenant. Il veut être seul.

Il se retourne. Il veut être seul mais la silhouette boiteuse est toujours là, tel un cailloux dans sa chaussure. Obstinée. Têtue.

La haine s'insinue dans ses veines comme un poison brûlant. Et tout son corps est en feu.

La silhouette s'avance en claudiquant, ferme la porte derrière elle, et se tient là sans rien dire, faible, pitoyable, presque implorante.

En lui quelque chose se met à bouillir

La silhouette est celle du responsable. Du responsable de la douleur qui lui écartèle la poitrine. Du responsable de sa mort à elle.

Parce qu'il était ivre ce soir là, parce qu'il a appelé et qu'elle a répondu, parce qu'il a refusé de prendre sa voiture, parce qu'il était dans le bus avec elle, parce qu'il n'est pas mort à sa place. A sa place à elle.

Il est un volcan. Un volcan de rage froide prête à déborder.

-« Jimmy »

La silhouette, le responsable a parlé.

Et dans sa tête quelque chose explose.

Un coup de pied dans la cane de l'infirme. Sur le carrelage le bois tombe avec un bruit mat. Le boiteux chancelle et se rattrape au mur. Il lève les yeux.

Et ces yeux bleus le rendent fous. Un coup de pied dans les jambes.

Et tombe le boiteux ! A genoux le boiteux ! Qu'il paie pour ce qu'il a fait !

Un coup de pied dans la cuisse.

-« Ca fait mal, n'est ce pas ? »

Le boiteux ne répond pas, les mâchoires serrées, les mains crispées sur le haut de sa jambe droite.

Un autre coup de pied.

Cette fois-ci le boiteux gémit. Des larmes de douleurs sur les joues.

Ses joues à lui aussi sont humides. Elle n'aurait pas du mourir. Pas comme ça. Il hait l'homme à terre. Il hait l'homme à terre comme il se hait. Parce qu'il n'était pas là ce soir là. Parce que c'est lui qui aurait dû répondre au téléphone. Parce que c'est lui qui aurait dû être dans le bus.

A terre l'homme n'ose plus le regarder.

Il se hait encore plus à cause de ça.

Il se retourne, il farfouille dans un tiroir. Une boite orangée. C'est ce qu'il cherchait.

Il la jette à celui qui était son ami.

-« Vicodine », articule –t-il .

il détourne le regard.

Les bruits d'un homme qui peine à se lever. Le son d'une canne sur le sol. Un boitillement accentué. Une porte qu'on ferme.

Il est seul enfin.

Dans sa tête un visage souriant se dessine.

Et pour lui-même il murmure : -« pourquoi n'es tu pas en colère ? »

Dans sa tête une voix répond : « la colère n'est pas le dernier sentiment que je veux expérimenter »

Lentement il se laisse glisser au sol.

Au même endroit que son ami d'autrefois.


	3. marchandage

_Disclaimer: Non rien de rien... non je ne possède rien..._

_Voilà le troisième chapitre. J'espère que cela vous plait: sentez vous libre de reviewer pour me le dire ou pour me suggérer les points à améliorer (parce que je commence à me sentir un peu seule au monde avec ma seule et unique review...) . Sur ce très bonne lecture à tous !_

.

**Marchandage**

Le ciel explose en un feu d'artifice de lumière. Rouge, rose, orangé. Et au coin de l'horizon les contours du crépuscule s'ourlent d'un bleu profond.

Il est calme maintenant. Accoudé à la balustrade du balcon, il regarde le soleil se coucher. Un oiseau crie plus qu'il ne chante. Et le bruit du trafic s'atténue peu à peu . Il frissonne. Quelque chose se serre dans sa poitrine.

Le ciel change rapidement. La vie change rapidement. Et ce qu'on espérait retenir pour toujours glisse entre les doigts comme le sable d'un sablier brisé.

Il n'a pas su la retenir. Même s'il aurait tout donné pour ça. Elle s'est éteinte comme la flamme d'une bougie qu'on souffle. Il s'est juste brûlé les doigts à vouloir la sauver.

Il aurait tout donné…Tout... Que vaut une vie humaine ? Que vaut la vie de celle qu'on aime? Les larmes qu'on verse ? Les souvenirs qu'on garde ?

Tout change. Et les larmes sèchent et les souvenirs se meurent enfermés dans des albums jaunis.

Il prend sa tête dans ses mains. Il côtoie la mort tous les jours. Et pourtant, il reste un enfant en face d'elle. Il est perdu, perdu et seul. Et il ne sait où aller.

Que vaut une vie ? Que valait la vie d'Amber ?

-« James »

Il se retourne. House. House est sur le balcon. Avec le même regard que ce jour où il était accoudé au chambranle de la salle de consultation.

Wilson s'adosse à la balustrade. Sa respiration s'accélère. Il n'est pas sûr de vouloir faire face à celui qui était son ami.

-« James »

House ne l'a jamais appelé par son prénom. Il utilisait toujours son nom de famille ou son surnom, Jimmy.

-« Gregory »,répond il une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

C'est cruel et il le sait. Et il le regrette. Mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Comme si une force étrangère et maligne avait pris contrôle de sa bouche. Il ne veut pas avoir cette discussion ; celle où House lui demandera de le pardonner ; celle qui l'empêchera de le haïr en paix.

En face de lui House baisse la tête.

-«Tu me hais. »

Ce n'est pas une question. Juste une remarque. Murmurée par une voix sans timbre.

-« Tu as raison. »

Le cœur de Wilson sombre dans sa poitrine. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il attendait.

-« Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner. Je suis un pauvre connard boiteux qui finira misérable et seul. J'aurai dû mourir. Le vieux salaud sans cœur devrait mourir. Pas le jeune médecin amoureux »

Wilson détourne le regard, les lèvres crispées. Le grand, l'orgueilleux Greg House se rend. Il fut un temps où il aurait donné sa main droite pour voir ça. Maintenant cela le rend malade sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi.

-« Je sais que je ne peux pas réparer. Mais demande moi ce que tu veux je… »

C'est trop fort pour l'oncologiste.

-« Tu me le donneras. C'est ça ? je t'ai bien compris. On fait un échange standard ? Ta pénitence en échange de la vie d'Amber ? Tout ça parce que tu as été comme d'habitude un sale con égoiste ? «

-« Je… »

-« Tais toi !… Tu m'écoeures. Qu'est ce que tu vas me donner, hein Gregory ? qu'est ce que tu vas me donner ? »

L'emploi du nom pique comme un aiguillon cruel.

-« Qu'est ce qu'elle vaut la vie d'Amber selon ton échelle ? un dîner au restaurant ? une nouvelle voiture ? Ta vie à toi ? »

House relève la tête, prêt à parler mais Wilson le coupe à nouveau.

« Qu'est ce que vaut un corps vibrant de vie, des yeux, un cœur, une âme ? Qu'est ce que ça vaut pour toi ? »

-« Je ne veux pas que tu me haïsses », la voix est basse, trop peut-être.

Mais Wilson n'écoute pas, n'écoute plus. Il crie désormais et ne semble plus pouvoir s'arrêter

-« Et je vais te dire, Gregory, Qu'est ce que tu vaux à côté d'elle ? Tu n'as pas de cœur pas d'amis, rien. Qu'est ce que tu peux me donner qui peut compenser sa perte ? »

Le silence tombe avalant l'écho des derniers mots hurlés.

House se tient droit, la main crispée sur sa canne au point que ses phalanges blanchissent.

-« Qu'est ce que peux tu me donner tout court ». Le ton de Wilson est presque triste.

-« Tout ce que j'ai. «

-« Ce n'est pas assez »

Wilson se détourne. Ses yeux sont à nouveau fixé sur le ciel.

Il fait nuit.


	4. Dépression

_Disclaimer: je ne détiens pas le moindre petit poil de barbe de ce cher dr House. Hélas pour moi... je serais riche sinon !  
_

_Chapitre 4: la fin approche ! Merci au reviewers ! Bonne lecture à tous !_

**Dépression**

Assis dans un bar au fin fond de nulle part, il noie son chagrin dans un verre de scotch. Il est tard. Dehors l'obscurité n'est percée que par la lueur jaunâtre et grésillante des lampadaires électriques.

Il baisse les yeux vers le liquide ambré. Il n'est pas encore soûl, non pas encore. Mais il le sera bientôt. Ivre. Insensible.

Une vague de nausée l'envahit . Il se répugne. Le visage d'Amber le hante :

_« La colère n'est pas le dernier sentiment que je veux expérimenter »_.

Il a des larmes dans la gorge. Est ce qu'elle aurait pardonné à House ? Est ce qu'elle aurait agi comme lui sur le balcon… comme lui dans la salle de consultation ?

_« La colère n'est pas le dernier sentiment que je veux expérimenter »_

Non… Elle aurait fait mieux que lui. Elle aurait vu ce qu'il y avait à voir.

_-« Tu veux que je risque ma vie pour sauver celle d'Amber ? »_

La voix de House résonne dans sa tête.

Elle se serait souvenu de ça avant d'arracher la canne des mains de son ami. Avant de le précipiter au sol. Avant de lui réduire le cœur en cendre.

Non .Elle n'aurait pas fait comme lui.

Il se dégoûte. Il se déteste. Il se hait.

Il croyait… Il se croyait quelqu'un de bien. Il se trompait. L' illusion s'effondre comme un château de cartes. Tout le monde ment, y compris lui. Surtout lui. C'est peut-être House qui a raison en définitive…

Il avale une gorgée de bourbon. Repose le verre sur le bar. Un signe au garçon. Le verre est à nouveau plein.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure. Et il n'a pas pu l'empêcher. Lamentable. Qu'a-t-il fait ? Rien. Il a pleuré comme un gamin. Il a cassé ce qui tenait encore autour de lui. Lamentable. Voilà ce qu'il est.

Une gorgée de bourbon.

_-« Tu veux que je risque ma vie pour sauver celle d'Amber »_

_-« Oui »_

Et sa propre voix qui répond, insensible, inhumaine. Qui acquiesce à celle de House.

Il ne sait pas s'il a été égoïste ou inconscient ?

-_« Qu'est ce qu'elle vaut la vie d'Amber selon ton échelle ? un dîner au restaurant ? une nouvelle voiture ? Ta vie à toi ? »_

Sa propre voix qui lui fait honte.

Il ne sait pas… Cruel ou désespéré ?

Il se hait. Son verre est vide et les lumières du plafonnier s'y reflètent.

Il se hait.

Encore un verre

Encore une gorgée

Encore une goutte.

S'engourdir. Glisser vers la paix noire et sombre des pierres. Qui ne savent pas. Qui ne sentent pas. Des pierres dans l'obscurité.

Amber est morte et il a tout détruit.

Il fait signe au garçon

Le bruit d'une bouteille qu'on débouche. L'odeur de l'alcool.

Il va bientôt mourir lui aussi.


	5. Acceptation

_Disclaimer: House ne m'appartient pas. la preuve ? Je ne suis pas riche...  
_

_Voilà la fin de cette histoire. Désolée pour l'attente mais j'au eu un mal de chien à trouver les mots justes. En espérant que cela vous plaira (et que vous me laisserez quelques reviews à me mettre sous la dent ;) ). très bonne lecture à tous ! LVEB_

**Acceptation**

Il l'observe. La cafétéria est noire de monde. Mais lui est seul, seul au milieu de la foule, attablé devant une assiette de frites, sa canne appuyé contre le montant de la table. Il mange lentement. L'air absent.

Wilson est frappé par son air fatigué.

Quelqu'un trébuche sur sa canne. Il envoie un commentaire sarcastique et cruel.

Et Wilson peut jurer que son ton est plus amer que d'habitude. Et il sait qu'il en est responsable. Amber est morte et il a voulu détruire tout ce qui n'était pas mort avec elle. Il a voulu détruire son improbable amitié avec cet homme aigri et triste. Amber est morte. Son ami est vivant.

Il s'avance. La table de House est vide. Personne ne prendrait le risque de s'asseoir à côté d'un sale con égoiste n'est ce pas ? Il prend un siège et s'attable. House lève la tête. Son regard s'emplit d'étonnement durant une brève seconde. Puis se referme. Ses yeux se baissent sur son assiette. Et il continue à manger ses frites comme si de rien était.

Wilson le regarde, le détaille. Amber est morte, son ami est vivant.

Il tend la main et s'empare d'une frite dans l'assiette de House.

Celui ci relève brusquement la tête. Ses yeux s'étrécissent tandis qu'il fixe Wilson.

L'oncologiste avale lentement le petit morceau de pomme de terre.

-« Amber est morte. »

House pâlit légèrement.

-« Et toi tu es vivant »

Les mains du diagniosticien se crispent au rebord de la table.

-« Je n'ai pas besoin de tout perdre n'est ce pas ? »

Ses phalanges sont livides

-« Je l'ai déjà perdue. Je ne vais pas te perdre toi non plus ?»

House se tient immobile . Comme une statue. Ses lèvres sont serrées. Wilson sait qu'il n'ose pas parler de peur de tout ruiner. Comme à son habitude. L'oncologiste esquisse un sourire et pique une deuxième frite dans l'assiette de l'homme qui lui fait face.

-« Tu avais tort l'autre jour sur le balcon… je ne te hais pas. Je ne te hais plus. »

Les yeux de House brillent étrangement. Si Wilson ne le connaissait pas il dirait qu'il est prêt à pleurer. Une troisième frite fait son chemin de l'assiette du diagnosticien jusqu'à sa bouche.

Wilson sourit. House se retient de sourire

-« Tes réflexes sont lamentables en ce moment House. »

Et l'oncologiste pioche une nouvelle frite dans le plat. Pour se donner une contenance. Car son cœur rit et saigne en même temps : il est assis pour le déjeuner avec House comme autrefois. Mais désormais c'est lui le voleur de frites. Tout a changé. Tout reste semblable.

Lentement House pousse l'assiette au milieu de la table.

Deux hommes mangent dans le même plat.

Deux amis partagent un repas.

Peut-être que tout est pour le mieux.

Lorsque l'assiette sera vide, ils repartiront ensemble à leurs travaux respectifs. Chemin faisant, ils parleront des derniers ragots de l'hôpital, du dernier décolleté de la directrice, de tous ces petits riens qui ne valent que par la personne avec qui l'on en discute. Lorsque l'assiette sera vide ni l'un ni l'autre ne sera complètement guéri. Mais ils seront deux à chercher la délivrance.

Et ils ne seront plus seuls.


End file.
